Cry Me a River
by granger2malfoy
Summary: There is cheating going on and revenge can be sweet. This fan fiction includes Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny and lots of photographs.
1. Default Chapter

Cry Me a River  
  
By: granger2malfoy  
  
Summary: There is cheating going on and revenge can be sweet. This fan fiction includes Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny and lots of photographs.  
  
A/N: This goes with the song Cry me A River, sung by Justin Timberlake. Yes, it inspired me. Please give this fan fiction a chance, even if you don't care for the artist. There are surprises you'll never see coming.  
  
_You were my sun  
  
You were my earth  
  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
  
So you took a chance,  
  
And made other plans.  
  
But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no_  
  
Hermione Granger sat at her desk inside her office within the Ministry of Magic. The brunette smiled as she signed some of the paperwork in front of her. She glanced at the calendar on her desk. The date was circled in red and marked as 'two-year anniversary.' She was engaged to the love of her life and today had been two years of dating for the couple. Her happy thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on her office door.  
  
She looked up and stated, "Come in."  
  
An attractive man with shoulder-length, silver-blonde hair entered her office. She had become a friend of his after the war. He was still arrogant with a sharp tongue to match hers, but they got along well during the past three years.  
  
He didn't say anything as he handed her a brown folder. Hermione took the folder from him and gave him a puzzled look. Inside the folder, there were about a dozen moving pictures. Her jaw clenched as she flipped through the pictures. With each picture, she fought back the tears in her eyes.  
  
Draco finally spoke, "I have a proposition. Are you interested?"  
  
Hermione slowly closed the folder. "Whatever evil scheme you have planned, count me in."  
  
She stood up and left her remaining work undone on her large oak desk. With the folder still held tightly in her hand, she grabbed her black purse and long maroon cloak on door hook. He smirked at her determination and held open the door for her.  
  
_You don't have to say what you did  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
Now, there's just no chance for you and me There'll never be  
  
And don't it make you sad about it_  
  
Draco walked into his family manor and tossed a small velvet bag onto the glass side table. Hermione entered close behind him with no emotion apparent on her face. The large entrance hall had black marble floors and white walls decorated with silver heirlooms. He unclasped his heavy cloak and flung it onto a overstuffed couch as he passed it. She remained silent and made no moves to take her cloak off.  
  
Draco led the way up the marble staircase in front of them. Once they reached the top of the stairs, he opened the first door they came to. He swiftly walked into the room and the candles in the room came to life. The room was the master suite with a king size canopy bed with silk black curtains drawn to the four corner posts. Malfoy disappeared into an open door on the left side of the room. Hermione took off her cloak and placed it onto a chair near the door. She strolled up to the grand black marble fireplace and lit a fire.  
  
Draco came back into the room holding a long, navy silk nightgown on a hanger. She took the hanger from his hand and entered the bathroom adjoined to the room. He took off his robes and unbuttoned his black dress shirt. The sight of his large cherry desk gave him an idea. With a flick of his wand, a small metal object floated from near the bed to about four feet from the desk. He positioned his arse halfway off his desk and waited for the woman changing in the other room.  
  
Hermione re-entered the bedroom in a silk slip showing off a lot cleavage. The two long slits up both sides of the outfit revealed her sexy legs. The edges of the gown were trimmed in expensive black lace. With a quick lick of his thin lips, Draco remarked, "Very nice, Granger."  
  
She sauntered over to him and pulled him into a hot kiss as she ran her hand through with his hair. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back with even more passion. He scratched his nails down her back but not hard enough to leave any red marks. Hermione gently bit his bottom lip, grabbed a handful of his shirt and directed him to the chair behind the desk.  
  
Draco landed on the chair and she positioned her legs to straddle his lap. Her slender legs hung off the sides of the leather chair. One of his fingers lowered the left shoulder strap of the negligees. His other hand roughly pulled her against his burning body and kissed in the valley between her breasts. She threw her head back to give him better access and gasped as felt his mouth on her breast.  
  
Soft flashes of light started to go off behind them, but both neither of them paid it any attention as they continued their actions.  
  
_I know that they say  
  
That something's are better left unsaid  
  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
  
Don't act like you don't know it_  
  
After about five minutes of hot passion, his shirt was discarded on the ground discarded with her navy nightgown. He lowered her down on the desk as her back pressed against some papers on his desk. Her long curly, brown hair hung off the end of the desk and her black lace knickers against the fabric on his hips.  
  
Draco lowered his mouth her suck on her luscious neck. His breath tickled a sensitive spot, which made her giggle. With her hand, she swatted at his arse and sat up as he lifted his sweaty torso off her. Hermione ran her tongue over his lips and gave him one, final kiss. She said, "Thanks... for everything. Maybe we'll get together again some other time, Malfoy."  
  
Hermione maneuvered off the desk and grabbed the silk nightgown off the wood floor. She walked confidently to the bathroom swaying her lace bottoms as she went. Draco picked up a brown envelope that Hermione had just laid on a few seconds ago. He smiled as he walked over to the floating camera.  
  
Draco snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared in front of him. "You know what to do with this. And I need another set to be ready in this envelope in five minutes."  
  
"Yes, sir." The house elf bowed and took the camera with the envelope from his master. It then Disapparated from the master's sight to do as Malfoy instructed.  
  
Draco picked his shirt off the floor and put in on, but did not button it. He stepped to the table by the door and poured himself a drink of Firewhisky. He raised his shot glass to the mirror. "To the stupid fools, who believe it is better to love and lost, than never to loved at all."  
  
"I'll drink to that," Hermione said as she re-entered the bedroom. She was dressed in the clothes she arrived in with the navy slip laid across her arm. Her wild, brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. He poured her shot into another shot glass. Hermione stood next to him and threw the drink into her mouth.  
  
The house elf Apparated in the middle of the room and quickly walked over to his master to hand him two envelopes. In a squeaky voice, the elf asked, "Will you need anything else, master?"  
  
"No, I will be leaving in a few minutes. I plan to return in an hour. I want dinner to be ready and waiting in here at that time."  
  
"Of course, I shall tell the kitchen."  
  
He turned and handed the brown envelope to his guest. Hermione retrieved her cloak and the folder of pictures. With her empty hand, she held the slip in her hands. "I hope you don't mind; if I take the slip with me."  
  
Draco ran his fingers along her chin as he stated, "Sure, darling. Use it well. Call me, if you need me. "  
  
She walked seductively out the door. "Oh, I will."  
  
_You don't have to say what you did  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
Now, there's just no chance for you and me, there'll never be  
  
And don't it make you sad about it_  
  
Later that night, Ginny Weasley entered her single-bedroom apartment in Diagon Alley. She fiddled with her hair that was in disarray and had a sly smile on her face.  
  
She took a moment to take out the earrings her lover gave her earlier in the afternoon. Then she walked to her bedroom but stopped at the closed door and remembered she had left it open. With her wand in hand, she slowly pushed the door open.  
  
_Girl, I refuse You must have me confused with some other guy I'm not like them, baby  
  
Your bridges were burned And now it's your turn It's your turn to cry  
  
Cry me a river_  
  
Ginny dropped her wand and covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Her purple-painted walls were now covered with enlarged, moving pictures of her best friend making out with her long-term boyfriend in one of Ginny's favorite negligees.  
  
She took a small step into her room as she looked over toward her queen- sized bed. Her comforter was covered in dozen pictures of herself having sex with her best friend's fiancée- Harry Potter. She clutched a picture in her shaking hand, fell to her knees and sobbed.  
  
_Cry me a river_

_Go on and just  
  
Cry me a river_  
  
At the same moment, Harry entered his house and put his cloak on a hook near by. He called out, "Honey, are you home?"  
  
No answer.  
  
He walked into the living room and found a trail of small candles that led the way to their master bedroom. The closer he got to the room, he noticed rose petals joined the candles on the floor. He quietly spoke to himself. "I wonder what the special occasion is."  
  
Harry smiled as he pushed the door open. Candles floated in the air all around their spacious bedroom. On the bed, a navy nightgown was laid out that he had never seen before. He picked it up and noticed a strange scent to it. He carried it as he followed the rose petals that made a path to the connected bathroom.  
  
Once there, he opened the door and the room was getting fogged up from the running hot water in the tub. He walked over to the empty tub and saw the plug was pulled. He rubbed his neck as he tried to piece everything together. "Its very odd she would leaving the tub running and not be here. Yet, she did all the other stuff. But why did she? Bloody hell, it's our two-year anniversary. Good job, Potter."  
  
Something on the vanity caught his eye. Harry found their double-picture frame that once held a picture of Hermione and him. Now, his picture was replaced with a picture of him having sex with Ginny. A picture of his fiancée making out with his friend, Draco Malfoy, replaced her picture. She was topless and spread out for Draco on a desk. He picked up the frame in his free hand.  
  
_You don't have to say what you did  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
Now, there's just no chance for you and me, there'll never be  
  
And don't it make you sad about it_  
  
The steam in the room began to thicken. The mirror above the vanity revealed a message through the steam: 'Cry me a river Hermione.'  
  
_Baby, go on and just  
  
Cry me a river_  
  
The frame dropped out of his hand and smashed on the ground on his shoes. He clutched on the edges of the vanity to stop himself for falling. By his hand, he saw a blue hand towel with her white-gold engagement ring as a symbol of all that he lost. Tears rolled down his cheek as he picked the ring up. He held it tightly in his hands to the point the diamond cut into his palm. The blood dripped from his hand into the sink with the tears that continued to flow.  
  
_Go on and just_


	2. She Will Be Loved

Title: She will be Loved (2/?) 

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Archive:** Sure

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters or Maroon 5's song 'She Will Be Loved' Yes, I changed the age on the first line but only to make it work for the fic. The rest is the same.Thanks to my lovely and busy beta Alex. hugs

**Summary:** A sequel to my Cry Me a River. Draco thinks about Hermione after they planted their revenge on their very recent ex's.

_ Beauty queen of only twenty-three_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else _

Once Draco found out about the betrayal of his girlfriend (Ginny Weasley) and Hermione's finance (Harry Potter), he knew what the prefect revenge was, and at the same time doing something he had wanted to do for the past two years; since Hermione started dating Potter.

Draco befriended the girl of the Golden Trio right before the end of the war. They stood shoulder to shoulder on the final battle and under the influence of alcohol drinks, they spent the night in his bed. But their relationship did not end there but reoccurred on occasion. Her friends or his that they considered each other good friends; let alone had bedded each other many times did not know it. Hermione usually came to Draco after some guy broke up her or felt lonely and he was always there for her. She never cheated on any of her boyfriends with Draco and he never cheated on Ginny, even though he would've with Hermione had she offered.

_ I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

I want more 

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved _

Draco had Apparated over to Hermione's apartment after he left Ginny's and watched the events that followed. The blond lover stood on the corner of her street as the rain began to fall and saw her leave her flat with tears running down her face. An older woman passed Hermione as she made her way down the street in the opposite direction of Draco's secret position. The woman spoke something to Hermione and she nodded her head as she gave a broken smile.

Draco wanted to go to her but knew that she needed some time alone and that she would come to him when she was ready. Hermione always came back to him and he always made her pain go away as just being with her made his pain disappear.

After the first time Hermione left him alone the morning after the final battle, Draco refused to believe that he had any feeling for her other than lust. But each time she came to him, the harder it was on him when he woke up to any empty bed and a small note from her about her thanks and his understanding.

Somewhere along the way Draco fell in love with her, but she was always dating someone else or about to date a new guy. He didn't think she could ever really forgive him for the way he treated her at Hogwarts. But each time she came and left, he knew that he was repairing the damage of his cruel words as a teenager and maybe sometime in the future she'd realize he loved her.

_ Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

It doesn't matter anymore 

The light from a candle on his bedside table woke him from his sleep and the sound of his bedroom door closing directed his attention to his intruder. He didn't feel like he had slept long since he was waiting for her to come to him after he left her street corner.

Now, Hermione stood in front of the doors with her hair wet from the rain that continued to pour from earlier. She was still in the green dress with thin straps that she wore earlier with her cloak in her hand. Her hand released her cloak onto the floor in wad on the floor. With a movement in backward motion, she stepped out of her black high-heel shoes as she approached Draco, who was propped up on his elbows in his bed. His eyes were glued to her and felt his member become completely awake under his silk bed sheet with the rest of his naked body.

She reached behind her to unzip her dress and let it drop to the puddle at her feet. Hermione wore a black lace bra and knickers set with sexy sheer stockings that came up mid thigh. Draco realized he had never seen anything so beautiful and erotic in his life.

_ It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want _

Hermione crawled up his bed with her nylon stockings rubbing against the outer sides of his thighs. She leaned over as her hands ran up his firm legs, which she could feel her nails through the silk sheet. Even though they'd been doing these actions over many times over the past four years minus the past two years, she still blew his mind every time and filled him with desire that could only quenched by Hermione.

She finally spoke, "You said if I needed you, to come to you. Then why were you asleep?"

Draco ran his eyes over his lover's perfect body - because her body was perfect in his eyes. "I decided that two o'clock was a reasonable time for sleep since I didn't know if you would be back to me - tonight."

Hermione's hands pushed him back onto the multiple pillows behind him and brought both of her legs on either side of his hips to straddle him. She rocked her core against his aching member with only the black silk sheet and her lace knickers to separate their burning bodies. The thunder became louder outside the manor as his bedroom got hotter from the heat that radiated off their bodies.

_ I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Look for the girl with the broken smile 

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved _

The long brown wet hair moved over her shoulder as Hermione released it from her ponytail and continued her slow teasing movement of her body on his. The burn heat that swelled around them was almost too much for him to take and he loved every last bit of it.

Hermione moaned deeply as a reaction from his actions as she leaned into his strong hands. With one of her hands at his right hip to prop herself up, her other hand reached between her legs to remove the sheet that was not allowing her to feel his warm skin under her. When she leaned forward, he captured one of her peaks with his wet mouth and sucked on it as her lace-covered arse pushed back against him. Draco's hands continued to knead her full mounds, as he tasted every inch of them.

Soon enough, they were both naked and outs of breath from they love making. Draco pulled her body down against his as Hermione smiled sweetly and feel asleep as she had done countless times before. After an hour of watching her sleeping, dreams finally captured his mind but they were still about the beauty by his side.

_ I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls _

Draco began to wake and his long body moved to cuddle against hers. But her body was not there, only leaving a slight warm and her essence drifted from were she recently lay. His silver eyes finally opened and saw Hermione had left a note with a small white flower. The corner of his mouth lifted into a smile, Draco picked up the flower with his long fingers and smelled its aroma. Jasmine was her favorite flower and her favorite scent to wear, that drove him crazy with want whenever she was around.

_ Tap on my window knock on my door_

I want to make you feel beautiful 

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore _

With the delicate flower in his hand, he unfolded the thick piece of white parchment. He read it:

Draco,

You can call on me whenever you need me.

And as always I'll come to you when I need to be loved.

Till next time,

Hermione

A kiss from her red lipstick was right under her signature and the parchment smelled of her perfume.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved _

A lazy smile crept across his lips and he lay back against his pillow as he wondered if tonight was too soon to need her. As his dreams of Hermione claimed him once again, that smile never left his face that showed how much she was loved.


End file.
